Let's do it
by Blood ErroR
Summary: —¿Qué?— Preguntó Asano algo confundido mientras le miraba con atención. Karma respiró hondo, se aseguró de que la puerta de la habitación estaba firmemente cerrada, tragó saliva, apretó los puños, intentó esconder su bochorno y repitió las únicas palabras que había dicho desde que había entrado en la habitación de Gakuhsuu. —¿Cuándo vamos a tener sexo?— Dijo con nerviosismo.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assasination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yusei.

* * *

 **Let's do it**

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Asano algo confundido mientras le miraba con atención.

Karma respiró hondo, se aseguró de que la puerta de la habitación estaba firmemente cerrada, tragó saliva, apretó los puños, intentó esconder su bochorno y repitió las únicas palabras que había dicho desde que había entrado en la habitación de Gakuhsuu.

—¿Cuándo vamos a tener sexo?

Los ojos violetas de Gakushuu le observaron algo anonadados, examinando su figura de arriba a abajo y con un brillo de desconcierto en ellos. El chico mantuvo una expresión abrumada mientras asimilaba la proposición que le acababa de hacer, haciendo que un silencio tenso les envolviera y les incomodara.

Karma miró al suelo durante un momento e intentó no darle importancia a la intensidad de sus ojos, pero le era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de decir y lo que había venido a hacer allí.

No tenía excusa, la verdad, no iba a mentir. Quería hacerlo, quería tener sexo con Gakushuu y había ido expresamente a exigírselo. Aún si eso significaba que tendría que dejar atrás parte de su orgullo y toda su dignidad.

Aunque en su defensa, diría que estaban solos en su casa, llevaban meses saliendo juntos y había tenido fantasías y sueños nada inocentes con él desde que le conoció.

Sí, era cierto, estaban saliendo. En realidad ninguno sabía ni cómo, ni por qué, pero lo hacían y no estaban descontentos con el resultado. Además de eso, cuando decidieron ser más que amigos/rivales/lo que fueran, Karma pensó que a las dos semanas ya habrían acabado en la cama varias veces. Pero se equivocó. Y cuando empezaron a salir y Gakushuu no mostró interés en querer hacer tales cosas inmediatamente, respetó su decisión por completo, ya que pensó que podría ser paciente y esperar a que el chico estuviera preparado. Después de todo, él ya había esperado más de dos años para darle un simple beso y Gakushuu le había tolerado todo ese tiempo, podrían aguantar más ¿Verdad?

Pues no.

Es que Karma no podía más, de verdad que no podía. Había llegado un punto en el que al ver una mandarina ya pensaba en él, en su perfecta cara, su increíble cuerpo y su irritante personalidad que tanto le intrigaba. Y al pensar en él, pensaba en otras cosas, como los besos que solían darse, esas caricias que podrían llegar a más y las tardes perezosas en las que solo querían comerse a besos en el sofá. Y esas cosas le inducían a pensar en otras no tan puras como deberían.

Así que así había acabado. En casa de su novio y exigiéndole que se pusieran manos a la obra si no quería que explotara y empezara a quemar contenedores o a romper los escaparates de las fruterías.

Aunque ni de esa manera Gakushuu parecía darse por aludido.

—E-Eh...— Balbuceó el chico algo indeciso mientras paseaba sus ojos por la habitación.— ¿A qué viene esto?

Karma sintió que le explotaba una neurona del disgusto, pero aún así se contuvo y decidió hablar con tranquilidad.

—Viene a que quiero tener sexo contigo.— Explicó sin rodeos.— Así que venga, hagámoslo ahora.

Asano le volvió a mirar abrumado, intentando comprender la situación, así como pensar una respuesta válida. Finalmente subió los hombros, giró la cabeza a otro lado y contestó fingiendo desinterés.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

La poca paciencia que Karma había conseguido reunir, se esfumó de un plumazo.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó el pelirrojo al borde del colapso.

—Karma, estoy ocupado.— Replicó Gakushuu como si aquello fuera una ofensa para él.— Este tipo de cosas hay que planearlas y yo tengo una vida muy ajetreada. Como mucho necesitaré un mes para incluir esto en mi agenda.

Karma empezó a tener un tic en el ojo y no pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes y gruñir como un animal enfadado.

¿Un mes? No, no.

Suficiente, ya había esperado demasiado. Iban a hacerlo aquí y ahora.

Se acercó con rapidez al escritorio donde Asano estaba sentado, reprimiendo sus ganas de pegarle y atento a que Gakushuu no se girara para defenderse. Sin embargo, a pesar de los problemas que eso podía causarle, Karma consiguió agarrar con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del chico, arrastrándole de forma brusca y sin hacer caso a la exclamación del otro.

Acabó tirando a Gakushuu encima de la cama con brutalidad, sin importarle lo más mínimo si le hacía daño o no (aunque sabía que no lo hacía), se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y le acorraló en el colchón bajo su cuerpo.

Cuando Gakushuu sintió su cuerpo sobre el suyo, reaccionó al instante e intentó zafarse de él, pero pareció bloquearse cuando el pelirrojo dirigió las manos a su camisa para empezar a desabrocharla.

—Quítate la camisa.— Ordenó Karma con impaciencia, empezando a desabrochar los botones de forma nerviosa

Se sintió extasiado al descubrir con cada movimiento más extensión de su piel suave y pálida, quedándose embelesado con la vista y sin reparar en la expresión incómoda que Gakushuu esbozaba.

—No.— Negó el otro chico llamando su atención y levantando los brazos para apartarle.

Dándose cuenta de eso, Karma acabó agarrando sus muñecas para dirigirlas sobre su propia camisa, regalándole en el camino una sonrisa pícara mientras hacía que palpara su cuerpo sobre la ropa.

—Pues entonces quítamela tú a mí.

La forma en la que se tensó bajo su cuerpo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, fue incluso adorable.

—Q-Quítate de encima.— Dijo Gakushuu intentando incorporarse y negando con la cabeza.

Demasiado tarde, Karma ya había visto un mínimo brillo de deseo en sus ojos. Y sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Gakushuu aún parecía reacio a hacer nada, como si esa malicia y perversión que surgía en él cuando controlaba a los demás, se esfumara para dejar paso a un inocente y confuso niño. Negándole aquellos actos, intentando apartarse de la calidez de su cuerpo, retorciéndose bajo él mientras reprimía sus emociones. Como si se transformara, como si no supiera nada sobre el tema, como si nunca lo hubiera pensado.

Como si no quisiera tocarle.

Ese pensamiento le dolió más de lo que quisiera, haciendo que parara sus movimientos y le dedicara una mirada seria, pensativa y estricta.

Gakushuu se quedó quieto también, pendiente de esa mirada tan fuera de lugar y la momentánea gravedad que parecían haber alcanzado sus pensamientos. Examinó su rostro y las emociones que transmitía, sintiéndose incómodo y repentinamente culpable.

—¿Por qué no quieres tocarme?— Acabó preguntando Karma en un susurro.

Habían tenido tiempo. Muchísimo tiempo y oportunidades. Lo sabían y no habían hecho nada. Karma porque quería respetar la decisión de Asano. Y Asano... Ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué.

El pelirrojo soltó sus manos con suavidad, inclinándose hacia delante con lentitud y apoyando sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza del otro. Gakushuu solo dejó caer sus extremidades, entreabriendo los labios y mirándole con intensidad, aparentemente pensando en una respuesta que decirle.

Después de unos segundos, en los que sus ojos parecieron mostrar cavilación, Gakushuu decidió contestar con algo de indecisión.

—¿Y si te arrepientes?— Preguntó con un aire decaído.

Karma le miró asombrado, quedándose sin habla y quieto en su sitio. Mirándole interrogante y más que confundido ante aquella pregunta.

—¿Arrepentirme?— Dijo desconcertado.— ¿De qué?

Gakushuu tuvo que girar la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras un gesto inseguro recorría sus facciones. Y eso era raro en él, muy raro.

—Ese tipo de cosas... No se hacen tan a la ligera, ni con cualquiera.— Respondió con tranquilidad.— ¿Cómo estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo conmigo? ¿Y si luego te arrepientes de haberme tocado?

—" _Mi novio es imbécil."—_ Pensó Karma con molestia.

Aunque pensando esto, le miró con entendimiento mientras le daba la razón. Lo que decía tenía sentido, era cierto.

Tenía que tener en cuenta, que después de todo, Gakushuu seguía siendo reservado y algo frío. Él había crecido en un hogar en el que el contacto humano parecía estar prohibido y se había criado rodeado de intereses y un respeto que un niño como él no debería haber tenido a tan temprana edad. Para Asano, el contacto íntimo con una persona era algo único, completamente en confianza y no tan fácil de conseguir como lo podía ser un apretón de manos. Era algo que tenía que ganarse a pulso, de lo que tenía que estar completamente seguro, porque para Gakushuu, quienes muy pocos habían escogido estar a su lado independientemente de su dinero o su fama, era sumamente importante asegurarse de que no le abandonarían una vez que consiguieran lo que querían. Porque crecer viendo que la mayoría de la gente solo se acerca a tí para aprovecharse, afectaba, lo quisiera o no.

Por esa razón le había preguntado aquello y no podía mirarle a los ojos, ni corresponder a sus caricias. Después de tantos engaños, mentiras e intentos de aprovecharse de su cuerpo de alguna forma, Gakushuu había llegado a pensar que si hacían algo más, él perdería el interés en su persona y ya no querría seguir con esta relación. Tal y como habían mostrado muchos a lo largo de su vida.

Pero estaba muy equivocado, eso no iba a pasar. Tenía que demostrárselo, así que Karma solo pudo hacer una cosa.

—¡Ay!— Exclamó Gakushuu cuando Karma le pegó con el puño en la cabeza.— ¡¿Pero que haces?!

—Por idiota.— Dijo Karma con reproche y aún con el puño en alto.

Gakushuu no esperó otra respuesta y levantó un brazo para devolverle el golpe, algo furioso. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo consiguió agarrar su muñeca y detenerle a tiempo mientras seguía hablando.

—¿De verdad crees que si tenemos sexo me arrepentiré de estar contigo y me marcharé?— Replicó mientras apretaba su muñeca.

Gakushuu cerró la boca y le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se tocaba con la otra mano dónde le había pegado. Parecía estar pensando una respuesta, de forma bastante seria además.

—Sí.— Contestó completamente convencido.

A Karma le explotó otra neurona.

—¡¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?— Casi gritó con enfado.

No podía creérselo, Gakushuu no podía tener esa imagen de él.

Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no la tuviera.

Toda la opinión que Gakushuu tenía sobre aquello, había sido condicionada por sus circunstancias y lo que le había tocado vivir, algo de lo que a veces se arrepentía de saber. Por que sabía que Gakushuu había tenido más de una mala experiencia con una fan o un acosador, incluso con profesores. También sabía que una de las principales razones por las que había aprendido artes marciales, había sido para defenderse de aquellos que se acercaban a él con una intención no muy pura. Y que cuando era pequeño, Gakuhou se llevó más de un disgusto con un profesor particular o limpiadora al ver la forma en la que intentaban aprovecharse de su pobre niño pequeño, así como de cualquier desconocido que intentó secuestrarlo a plena luz del día.

El pobre director tuvo que pasarlo mal en aquel entonces, pero seguro que no tanto como Gakushuu, el cuál tuvo que aprender y razonar desde niño, que muchas personas solo le querían por su apariencia. Y cuándo a él se le metía una cosa en la cabeza, ya no había forma de convencerle de lo contrario. Por lo que tendría que apañárselas para hacerle razonar y hacerle saber que él estaba interesado en más que eso.

Aunque no es como si Gakushuu le diera oportunidad.

—No te ofendas ¿Vale?— Empezó a decir el pelinaranja dándose cuenta de su conflicto interno.— Pero tú no eres el primero que me ofrece tener sexo. Y la experiencia me ha hecho desconfiar.

Karma le miró expectante. Lo sabía, estaba enterado de todo. No andaba desencaminado cuando pensó todo aquello.

—¿Tienes idea de la clase de cosas que he tenido que soportar?— Dijo Gakushuu con el ceño fruncido y su voz a punto de romperse.— Estudiantes, tanto chicas como chicos, profesores, pervertidos en los trenes, canguros, profesores particulares, limpiadoras, secuestradores...

—S-Secuestradores...— Eso resultaba incluso difícil de creer. Pero ser el hijo único de un magnate rico y guapo, no era precisamente muy divertido, a pesar de lo que pensaran algunos. Le hacía un blanco directo y fácil para ganar dinero, una especie de negocio seguro para un secuestrador.

—Sí Karma, secuestradores. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.— Replicó Gakushuu apretando los puños y bajando la mirada.— Me han acorralado miles de veces, en toda clase de sitios, me han ofrecido esto en tantas ocasiones que ya he perdido la cuenta.

Karma se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación cuando notó que la mano que aún sostenía había empezado a temblar.

—Suficiente. Me niego a seguir con esto.— Declaró Gakushuu con furia.— No necesito que tú me acorrales también.

Se zafó de su agarre de un tirón y levantó la pierna para darle una patada. O al menos esa era la intención, hasta que Karma se dejó caer hacia delante y se tiró encima de él como un peso muerto, aplastándole y haciendo que un quejido quedara atorado en su garganta.

—¿Pero qué haces?— Volvió a quejarse Gakushuu mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.— Fuera, me estás aplastando.

La única respuesta que recibió fueron los brazos del pelirrojo abrazándole por la espalda y estrechándole con fuerza. Tanta que parecía que iba a ahorcarle.

Karma acabó escondiendo la cara en su pecho mientras que el otro le miraba con enfado.

—Está bien, lo siento.— Acabó diciendo Karma con molestia.— No sabía que este tema te afectara tanto, debería haber sido más cuidadoso.

Eso hizo que Gakushuu se calmara un poco, haciendo que se quedara callado y bajara sus extremidades con lentitud mientras le miraba atentamente.

Era difícil, muy difícil que él pidiera perdón por algo. Tendría que haber dicho algo muy fuera de lugar o hacer algo muy malo como para que se arrepintiera. Aunque consideraba que esta vez lo había hecho, sin duda.

—Ibas a violarme.— Declaró Gakushuu con seriedad.

Karma se tensó y levantó la cabeza para mirarle algo abatido.

—No era esa mi intención.— Contestó sin saber bien qué decir.

—Mentira. Me estabas forzando.— Volvió a decir enfadado.— Ibas a quitarme la camisa a la fuerza.

—P-Porque...

—No hay excusas.— Siguió diciendo el otro.— Si usas la fuerza o me tienes que obligar, es una violación. No hay justificación para nada de eso.

Karma sintió cómo la culpabilidad le embargaba y volvió a bajar la cabeza con un suspiro.

Tenía razón, otra vez, había estado tan pendiente de su cuerpo y las ganas que tenía de estar con él, que no se había fijado en la incomodidad que le producía o la fuerza que empleaba.

Se sentía fatal.

—Está bien, lo siento mucho ¿Vale?— Dijo arrepentido.— ¿Cómo te lo compenso?

Fue consciente del cómo Gakushuu se detenía a pensar durante unos segundos, lo que significaba que iba a lamentar mucho haberse presentado allí esa tarde. Pero al menos estaba dispuesto al perdonarle, o eso pensaba.

—Humillación pública.— Dijo Gakushuu sin dudar.— De la peor posible, te la mereces.

—E-Está bien, lo que tú digas.— Acabó aceptando con resignación.

Consideró que era mejor aceptar el castigo del hijo que del padre. Porque Gakushuu le haría perder la dignidad y el poco respeto que tenía con el mundo, pero Gakuhou podía matarle, directamente.

—Ya se me ocurrirá, pero te arrepentirás de haberme hecho esto.— Siguió diciendo Asano con una sonrisa diabólica.— De todas formas ¿Por qué tanto afán de acostarte conmigo? ¿Tan desesperado estás? Eres como un perro en celo.

Karma se sintió enrojecer al escuchar esas palabras y solo pudo abrazarle con más fuerza mientras se quejaba.

—No lo entenderías.— Dijo algo apenado.

—Bueno, tú has entendido por qué no quiero que me toques y has aceptado el castigo, no sería justo que yo no entendiera a tí.— Dijo Gakushuu con normalidad.

Cierto. Karma había ido enfadado, reprimido y con la intención de hacer muchas cosas, pero había acabado entendiendo que era mejor dejar ese tema por el momento. Por lo que no vendría mal que Gakushuu entendiera por qué no podía hacerle esperar mucho tiempo.

—Solo... Mírate.— Susurró sin querer mirarle a los ojos.— A veces soy tonto, pero no tanto como para no querer hacer esas cosas contigo.

Gakushuu frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de replicarle algo, pero no se lo permitió.

—Además, yo no soy alguien de palabras.— Murmuró apenado.— La mayoría de las veces, puedo expresarme mejor con acciones y... Bueno, ya sabes, esa es la única forma que tengo de demostrarte... Eso.

Gakushuu levantó una ceja y le miró interrogante. Tenía que leer entre líneas, pero en cierto modo lo podía comprender.

Karma nunca había tenido que decirle "Me gustas" o "Quédate conmigo", porque siempre lo demostraba con sus actos, con un beso o agarrándole la mano para que no se marchara, esa era su forma de hacerse entender. A él le costaba expresar sus sentimientos en palabras, por eso consideraba que la mejor forma de hablar era con sus movimientos, y así se habían comportado siempre.

¿Y qué mejor forma había de demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba?

El amor es un lenguaje universal, según dicen. Y tienen razón. Por eso Karma, por mucho tiempo que llevara fantaseando, se veía en la necesidad de hacer ese tipo de cosas con él. Porque así es cómo le expresaba su devoción y sus sentimientos. No podía decírselo, porque tenía orgullo, pero si podía demostrárselo.

—Pues sí que eres malo con las palabras.— Acabó diciendo Gakushuu con una sonrisa divertida.— No me extraña que tu peor asignatura sea lengua.

El pelirrojo se tensó y levantó la cabeza para contestarle. Sin embargo, se quedó callado cuando vio la sonrisa que le dirigía.

—¿No estás enfadado?— Preguntó con curiosidad. Sería normal que lo estuviera.

—No tanto como debería.— Respondió Gakushuu.— Pero sé que eres impulsivo, impaciente y que no te paras a pensar las cosas. Y aún si eso sigue sin justificarlo, eres consciente de que nunca podrías forzarme ¿Verdad?

Karma se quedó callado un momento, pensando en lo último que le había dicho.

Gakushuu tenía mucha fuerza y podría haberse zafado de su agarre desde el principio hasta el final, desde que le cogió del cuello de la camisa, hasta que se tiró encima suya para abrazarle. Incluso ahora que aún le abrazaba. Él podría haberle echado en cualquiera momento, incluso cuando intentó quitarle la camisa, por muy mal que estuviera.

Entonces... ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Le observó con intensidad durante unos segundos, hasta que él le devolvió la mirada con una inclinación de cabeza. Aún siendo aplastado, Gakushuu le permitía estar con él, pero en ese momento solo podía rememorar lo que había pasado, así como el toque de sus manos y aquel brillo inesperado en sus ojos.

—Gakushuu.— Dijo algo reticente.

—¿Qué?

—A pesar de todo, tú querías quitarme la camisa ¿Verdad?

—...

—Recuerdo cómo me miraste.

—...

—¿Gakushuu?

—Fuera de mi habitación.

Al menos de esa forma, Karma supo que Gakushuu no era de piedra y se planteaba hacer ese tipo de cosas con él. Solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que estuviera completamente preparado y dispuesto.

Hasta entonces tendría que seguir esperando.

* * *

Holi ~

Bueno, el momento ha llegado. Este es el octavo y último día de la Karushuu Week, que en verdad deberían ser 7 días, pero por defecto las Karushuu shippers contamos 8 (?) El último tema era: Proposición.

Y respecto al fic, creo que este era de los fics que pretendía escribir hace tiempo, aquellos que habían quedado algo olvidados en las notas y que he rescatado para esta week, así que le tengo cariño por ser uno de los primeros que pensé. En este fic he intentado, "intentado", dejar claro mi punto de vista sobre las relaciones no consentidas, algo que en este mundillo se suele normalizar bastante y que yo considero que debería cambiar. A lo mejor a alguien le molesta este hecho, pero para mí es muy importante y el escribir sobre ello (aunque sea una mísera frase) me tranquiliza y me hace sentir útil.

A parte de todo esto, daré las gracias a todos aquellos que me han leído durante esta semana y me despediré con honores diciendo que al fin podré dormir tranquila y sin el estrés que me suponía tener que terminarlo todo a tiempo (?) Volveré pronto para actualizar algún que otro fic, que no, no me he olvidado de ellos.

Espero que os haya gustado ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~~(*-*~)


End file.
